


a plus plus

by jeongham



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Uni AU, as always, it is so late, lapslock, like it's barely there, not even barely, slighttt meanie, y is hansol like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: hansol and seungkwan are very good at studying.





	a plus plus

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt!! from that blong...

"hansol, you're gonna die. it's like two a.m.," seungkwan's sleepy voice comes from the other end of the line.

"i know. but you gotta help me. please? mingyu's not here. just me," hansol whines, leg bouncing under the covers as he stares hopefully up at the dark ceiling of his dorm. the line is silent for a moment before seungkwan sighs, "fine. but if you don't make at least an a on this stupid test you're gonna pay."

"yes!" hansol hisses, tossing his phone aside and leaning over the side of his bed to haul his organ systems packet onto his lap. he rakes a hand through his greasy bed hair. a minute or two later, he hears soft footsteps outside and the door unlock.

"oh my god, are you even studying? you're so gonna fail this, hansol," seungkwan's sleep-heavy voice greets him as he shuffles over to hansol's bed. seungkwan peels the covers back to slide underneath, but first whisper-screeches, "omg, is that mingyu's wonwoo shrine? that's so creepy, how do you sleep with that thing staring at you in the dark?"

hansol sighs, handing him the packet, "yep. i manage."

seungkwan flips through the packet with a cross, tired look on his shadowy face. suddenly an idea comes to hansol and a smirk creeps onto his face.

"anyway," he says lowly, "i have a game we can play to make this more fun."

seungkwan rolls his eyes, meeting hansol's gaze.

"and what could that be?" he asks dryly.

"we're gonna quiz each other-"

"i don't even have to take this test," seungkwan interrupts. hansol pouts, "just wait! for every question i get right, you gotta take something off. for every question you get right, i have to take something off."

"that is so ridiculous and lewd," seungkwan stares at him in the gloom. 

"yeah, but it's fun. and it'll motivate me," hansol protests. seungkwan seems to stare through him for a moment, like he's thinking. 

"wait. since you should know all the answers, that means i have to strip. and since i don't know any of this, you won't have to. this is so unfair!" seungkwan whines, throwing the packet at him and crossing his arms.

"um... i'll, i'll ask you first," hansol says, biting his lip, "what's the main purpose of the lymphatic system?"

"what even is that? i don't know," seungkwan says, pouting.

"give me that packet," seungkwan says, flipping to the last page where he expects the harder material to be, "what are the organs in the respiratory system?"

hansol snickers, "that's easy. pharynx, larynx, bronchi, lungs, diaphragm. guess you gotta strip."

seungkwan huffs but sits up anyway and wriggles his sweatpants off, tossing them somewhere into the darkness of the dorm. hansol grabs the packet with one hand and seungkwan's bare thigh with the other. before seungkwan can react, hansol is looking into his eyes, asking lecherously, "what is a penis?"

"wh- hansol, what the- that's not a question! what-" seungkwan coughs and then starts choking. hansol cackles. 

"hey, if you get it right, i have to strip."

"um... it's an organ that... men... have," seungkwan stumbles with pink cheeks, looking expectantly at hansol. hansol scratches his chin and pretends to be in deep thought. 

"ok, i'm gonna say that's right enough," he says, sitting up on his knees. he makes a show of taking his shirt off, flexing every muscle he can and shaking his messy hair wildly. seungkwan watches the ordeal with crossed arms and a bored expression, although he is far from bored. he reaches for the packet.

"what organs make up the integumentary system?" he asks, not really looking at hansol's face, more at his rippling torso. hansol struggles internally for a few moments and seungkwan's heart races wildly as he imagines what taking his shirt off will cause. 

"uh... skin... nails, fat... lips? wait, no. that's skin. oh, oh, hair!"

"right," seungkwan rasps. then he smiles, realizing he can just toss off his socks instead of going straight for his shirt.

"hey," hansol whines, "that doesn't count. take your shirt off." 

seungkwan holds up a finger, "wait a second, mister hasty. i could've been nice and taken off just one sock, but i took off both of them. isn't that so kind of me?"

hansol whines, grabbing the packet from seungkwan's hands and flinging it into the dark abyss of the dorm. seungkwan snorts at this, "you're getting th- that," his voice wavers as hansol puts a hand on each of his thighs and starts nosing around his jaw. hansol's hands move up and up until they're pulling seungkwan's shirt off. seungkwan nestles himself among the pillows with a wanton grin and writhes as hansol licks up his neck. hands looping around hansol's neck, he mutters, "you're going to ace this test."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! i <33 u


End file.
